Akhirnya
by AngelClouds114
Summary: Donghae yang suka sama Tiffany dan Tiffany-pun suka sama Donghae. Mereka gaberani nyatain perasaannya akhirnya Sooyoung bertindak. SUJUXSNSD DonghaexTiffany WARNING! yang gak suka jangan baca! authorsparkin05


**Akhirnya.. **

**WARNING! **

**Bagi yang gasuka couple Super Generation jangan dibaca! **

**ini ff pertama author sparkin05 jadi mian kalo jelek._.  
><strong>

**Main cast: **

**Lee Donghae**

**Stephani Hwang **

**other cast:  
><strong>

**member SNSD **

**member Super Junior**

**Summary:**

**Donghae yang suka sama Tiffany dan Tiffany-pun suka sama Donghae. **

**Mereka gaberani nyatain perasaannya akhirnya Sooyoung bertindak.**

**Rated T  
><strong>

Normal POV

Para anggota Super Junior yg sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah kaget dengan suara melengking milik sang leader, Leeteuk. "Yak hyung! Kau membuatku hampir jantungan!" protes sang magnae yang menghampiri sang leader. "HYAAAAAAAA" sang magnae-pun ikut-ikutan berjerit melihat sang pujaan hatinya yang imut terpampang di layar laptop milik Ryeowook. "yak kalian berdua ini ada apasih?" tanya Yesung. "ini hyung, Teukie hyung dan Kyuhyun terpesona dengan yeojachingunya masing masing." jelas Ryeowook. "oh begitu…. HYAAAA YOONA CANTIK SEKALIII!"

Pletak!

Ryeowook sukses menggeplak kepala Yesung saat Yesung berteriak tepat didepan telinganya. "YAK HYUNG! JANGAN BERTERIAK DIKUPINGKU!" teriakan Ryeowook itu hanya dibalas cengengesan dari Yesung. "Eh ada apasih?" Hangeng, Eunhyuk, Heechul, dan Donghae langsung mengerubungi laptop Ryeowook. "eh kalian sedang menonton day by day? Huaaa disitu Jessica-nya imut sekaliiii" celoteh Heechul. "ulang ulang! Aku belum lihat Fany!" Donghae-pun protes dan disambut oleh tatapan kau-suka-dengan-fany-ya dari semua member yang ada disitu. "eh.. kenapa tatapan kalian…..tidak aku tidak suka dengannya!" kata Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "jangan bohong, Lee Donghae. Kami semua tau semuanya…" kata Eunhyuk yang sedang tersenyum licik bersama Heechul dan Kyuhyun. "Ani!" bantah Donghae dan perlahan-lahan kakinya mundur..mundur..mundur.. dan akhirnya... "TANGKAP HAE!" dengan aba-aba Heechul semua member yang tadinya terfokus kepada laptop Ryeowook jadi berlari mengejar Hae. "Aiss hyung ampuunn! Yaya aku suka sama Fany!" akunya sambil terengah-engah karena lari-larian. Heechul hanya tertawa setan dan yang lainpun tertawa mengikutinya.

Donghae POV

Ketahuan sudah rahasia terbesarku. Pasti mereka akan mengerjaiku habis-habisan. Aissh Lee Donghae, salah kau juga kenapa mengaku kepada hyung hyungmu itu. Dasar pabo. "Hae, ayo tidur!" kata Leeteuk yang sedang melewati kamarnya. "ne umma.." lalu akupun mengambil selimut dan menyusul Hyuk ke alam mimpi.

"Hae... bangun!" kubuka mataku dan melihat Hyuk yang sedang duduk disampingku. "Ada apa, Hyuk?" tanyaku sambil bermalas-malasan. "kau tahu? Ada SNSD disini..." sontak aku bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi aku langsung ganti baju dan berpakaian rapih. Huaahhh kalo ada Fany sih aku gamau keliatan jelek! Aku harus terlihat tampan dan keren!

PLETAK!

Heechul hyung yang ternyata sedari tadi ngeliatin aku berkaca menggeplak kepalaku dengan eng... SEBUAH GELAS! Sadis memang hyung yang satu ini. "yak Hae! Cepat! Semua sudah menunggumu." tukasnya dan langsung pergi keruang makan.

Tiffany POV 

Aisss itu Hae oppa. Tampan sekali. Yatuhan ternyata ada makhluk yang sesempurna itu.

"annyeong Fany.." sapanya.

BRUSH

Semburan merah pasti sudah muncul dipipiku. "a... annyeong oppa." Kataku sambil malu-malu. Dia duduk disampingku. Aigooooo aku malu. "hey tampaknya ada yang sedang berbunga-bunga disampingku" celetuk Jessica eonnie. "yaa Sica, mereka sedang berbunga-bunga." sambung Heechul. 'hee? Mereka? Maksudnya aku dan Donghae oppa? Apa maksudnya?' tanyaku dalam hati. "haha sudahlah ayo kita makan." ajak Teuki oppa pada yang lain.

Selesai sarapan, semuanya asik dengan kegiatan sendiri-sendiri. Aku memilih duduk disamping Sunny eonnie yang sepertinya sedang menunggu Sungmin oppa. "eonnie sedang apa?" kataku sambil memulai pembicaraan. "eh aku sedang menunggu Sungmin oppa." jawabnya sambil membaca majalah. "emang mau ngapain?" tanyaku lagi yang mulai penasaran. "aku mau jalan berdua.. sudah lama kami tak jalan berdua hehe.. eh oppa sudah siap? Ayo kita jalan... daah Fany.." katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Haah ampir semuanya sudah pergi. Aku melihat ke seluruh dorm ini. Masih ada Seohyun, Donghae oppa dan Kyuhyun oppa ternyata. Tiba-tiba Kyu oppa menarik tangan si magnae grupku ini. "Ayo seo.. antar aku beli kaset terbaru." lalu Seohyun berdiri dan melambaikan tangan kepadaku dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Aigooo sekarang aku hanya berdua di dorm ini dengan Donghae oppa. Dia datang kearahku lalu duduk disampingku. "hai Fany.." lalu dia sibuk kembali dengan handphone-nya. "hai oppa.." jawabku sambil tertunduk malu. "ngomong-ngomong mereka semua pada kemana ya?" katanya lalu mengambil handphone-nya yang bergetar. Mukanya tampak sedikit marah sekarang. "waeyo, oppa?" "ani. Mereka sedang berkencan dengan yeojachingu-nya masing-masing. Menyebalkan. Kau mau disini saja atau mau berjalan-jalan?" "ngg.. aku mau jalan-jalan saja. Kau mau ikut, oppa?" "aku ikut, kajja." kata Donghae oppa lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Donghae POV 

Yak menyebalkan sekali mereka. Asik dengan yeojachingu-nya masing-masing. Tapi tidak apa-apa karena mereka semua meninggalkanku berdua dengan Fany.

Dimobil aku dan Fany tidak saling bicara. Kami asik dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku rasa harus aku mulai pembicaraan dahulu. "kau mau kemana?" "eh aku mau ke danau saja oppa." katanya sambil melihat keluar kaca. "baiklah. Aku mau ke supermarket terlebih dahulu." "baiklah." katanya lalu menunduk. Aiss Stephanie Hwang! Kau mengalihkan duniaku. Kau ini cantik sekali bila malu-malu begitu.

"Nah sampai. Kau mau ikut kedalam?" kataku sambil menarik kunci mobil. "Tentu saja! Aku ingin cemilan. Aku lapar lagi." Lalu mereka berdua pergi dan meninggalkan mobil hitam Hae.

"Aigooo Fany! Cemilanmu banyak sekali!" Fany hanya tersenyum. "Hehehe ini persediaanku untuk didorm juga oppa. Tadi Sooyoung juga menitipkan ini kepadaku." Jawabnya polos. "yasudah ayo kita ke.."

_Bounce to you, Bounce to you nae gaseumeun neol_

_hyanghae japhil sudo eobseul mankeum ttwigo inneungeol._

_Break it Down to you, Down to you nae gaseumi neo,_

_neol gatji motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)_

_bolkkamalkka, bolkkamalkka, bolkkamalkka na gateun namja._

"annyeong.. ya hyung aku bersamanya.. oh baiklah.. yaya kami akan segera kembali." Ctek. Aku menutup telepon dari Yesung hyung. "ada apa oppa?" tanyanya dengan wajah agak khawatir. "Yesung hyung bilang kau bersama teman-temanmu sudah disuruh pulang." Kataku sambil mendorong trolly kea rah kasir lalu mambayarnya. "eh kau yang bayar semua ini oppa?" "tentu. Ayo kita kemobil."

Normal POV 

"aku pulaaaang.." Donghae berteriak lalu melepas alas kakinya. "Yak oppa! Kau tahu kau ini lama sekali? Kami sudah bosan disini karena ingin pulang!" protes sang leader SNSD. "Yak yak yak Taeng. Kau tau seberapa kesalnya aku saat tau kalian meninggalkan kami berdua di dorm ini?"

Pletak!

"Aiss kau tukan makan! Kenapa kau menjitakku?" Sooyoung hanya tersenyum iblis. "Yak oppa! Jangan berantem disini! Ayo eonnie kita pulang. Aku sudah capek. Bye Hae oppa~" katanya sambil mengelus dagu Donghae. "Yak Choi Sooyoung! Aku tidak didadahin? Akukan namjachingu-mu." Siwon meneriaki Sooyoung yang sedaritadi cengar-cengir aja. "hehe mian oppa.. bye chagi.." katanya lalu pergi.

Sooyoung POV 

"Aiss eonnie... sampai kapan kau menyimpan perasaanmu?" Fany eonnie hanya tersenyum. "entahlah Soo. Aku hanya ingin dia yang menyatakannya. Tapi mungkinkah? Aku tidak tahu dia suka sama aku atau tidak." ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepala. "tenanglah eonnie.. aku yakin Hae oppa suka denganmu." kata si magnae. "yak Seohyun benar. Seo, bisakah kau ikut denganku ke dapur sebentar?" sebelum dia menjawab aku sudah menarik tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa eonnie?" tanyanya polos. "Kau ini tidakkah mengerti maksudku?" dia hanya menggeleng. "Aduhhh kita kerjain saja Fany eonnie." Kataku sambil mengambil sebuah botol susu. "Hei hei! Kau ini sedang mengerjai Fany ya? Kami ikutan dong!" tiba-tiba saja Taeyeon eonnie, Yuri eonnie, dan Sunny eonnie datang menghampiri kami. "Jadi ini rencanyanya... Kita sudah taukan Donghae oppa itu menyukai Fany eonnie? Kita telepon saja dia kita desak dia agar dia nembak Fany eonnie besok. Aku akan menelpon Hae oppa sekarang." kataku lalu berlari kekamar dan menelpon Donghae oppa.

Donghae POV 

_Bounce to you, Bounce to you nae gaseumeun neol_

_hyanghae japhil sudo eobseul mankeum ttwigo inneungeol._

_Break it Down to you, Down to you nae gaseumi neo,_

_neol gatji motandamyeon meomchul georanda (nal barabwara)_

_bolkkamalkka, bolkkamalkka, bolkkamalkka na gateun namja._

"annyeong.. ada apa kau malam-malam menelponku? Heee? Besok? Tidak tidak. Memang dia menyukaiku? Mana mungkin Soo! Haa? Dia menyukaiku? Kau seriuss? Baiklah akan kucobaa.. Yayaya akan kupersiapkan. Kalian datang jam berapa? Baiklah. Annyeong." ctek. Aku mematikan sambungan dari Sooyoung. 'apakah benar dia menyukaikui? Ah tidak ada salahnya kalau mencoba.'

Sooyoung POV 

"Ya kata Hae oppa dia mau mencoba. Kalian telpon namjachingu masing-masing agar rencana ini berjalan dengan lancar." semua sibuk memberitahu yang lain dan menelpon pacarnya masing-masing. Aku menekan tombol handphoneku dan menuliskan nama 'Siwon oppa' dan menelponnya. "annyeong oppa.. maaf mngganggu tidurmu.. besok kau ada acara? Bantu Donghae oppa ya untuk menembak Fany eonnie, arraseo? Oke annyeong chagi." sip. Haha semoga rencanaku berjalan dengan lancar.

"Fany eonnie! Fany eonnie!"

Pletak!

Hyoyeon eonnie yang menatapku tajam sambil memegang sebuah buku tebal dan menjitakku dengan buku itu. "Yak Soo! Kau tahu ini jam berapa?" tanyanya masih dengan tatapan tajam. "ngg.. jam 11 malam eonnie.." kataku sambil cengengesan. "YAK! KAU TAU INI SUDAH MALAM? JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK! Sudahlah lebih baik aku tidur lagi. Dan kau jangan coba-coba untuk berteriak lagi." ancamnya lalu dia kembali masuk kekamarnya.

"Aiss aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihat Fany eonnie kaget dengan pengakuan Hae oppa." akupun bersender di pundak Seohyun. "Ya eonnie.. aku juga tak sabar. Ah aku ngantuk sekali. Sebaiknya kau tidur juga eonnie. Selamat malam." katanya lalu menarik selimut keroro kesayangan sang magnae itu.

Normal POV 

"Tiffany... Ayo bangun." Taeyeon yang melihat dongsaengnya masih tertidur pulaspun membangunkannya. "ngg.. bentar lagi eon.." Tiffany masih menggeliat dikasur empuknya. "Yasudah.. karena kamu buru-buru ke dorm Suju oppa, kau nyusul saja ya. Cepat mandi." Tiffany-pun masuk ke kamar mandi dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup.

Tiffany POV 

Aissh aku benar-benar ditinggal. Hanya ada makanan yang dibuatkan Hyoyeon untukku. Segera saja aku habiskan dan menuju ke dorm Super Junior.

Tok tok tok

"Annyeong oppa." sapaku pada Donghae oppa. Dia... rapih sekali dan tambah ehm jujur saja... tambah ganteng. "annyeong Fany..." dia menarik tanganku menuju ruang makan. Aish.. ada lilin, coklat, bunga, dan pernak-pernik berbentuk hati. "Ada apa ini oppa?" dia menarik bangku dan menghadapkan bangku itu ke arah dirinya. "Duduklah." Akupun duduk mengikuti perintahnya. Dia merendahkan posisinya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bunga mawar putih. "Ada apa ini oppa?" aku terus bertanya. "Stephanie Hwang... maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?"

DEGH

Aku hanya membeku. Apa yang dia bilang tadi? Yeojachingu? Apa aku mimpi? Aku mencubit pahaku sedikit kencang. "aww.." jeritku. "ya Tiffany.. ini bukan mimpi." kata Donghae oppa membuyarkan lamunanku. Ohya ternyata memang bukan mimpi. "a... aku mau oppa.." jawabku. Pasti semburat merah sudah terpampang diwajahku.

"CHUKKAE!"

"Eh oppa... eonnie.. kalian..."

"Ya Choi Sooyoung kau berhasil hahaha." ujar Leeteuk oppa sambil menepuk pundak Sooyoung. "Ya oppa.. eonnie.. chukkae! Aku bilang apa oppa! Tiffany eonnie itu suka denganmu!" Sooyoung-pun bertoss ria dengan Donghae oppa. "Jadi kalian... aahh Sooyoung akan kubalas kau!"

"Balas saja.. akukan melakukan ini untuk eonnie juga"

Dia benar. Aku segera memeluknya. "Gomawo Soo.." bisikku. Dia hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukanku.

Donghae POV 

Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya. Mendapatkan yeoja pujaanku. Ah hatiku lega sekarang. Wajahnya sangat cantik saat dia malu-malu seperti tadi. Ah kejadian yang tak akan kulupakan. Dan terima kasih untuk Choi Sooyoung yang membantuku. Aku segera menghampirinya yang sedang memeluk Tiffany. "Gomawo Soo.."

"Iya oppa... sebagai balasannya.. hari ini kalian traktir aku.."

Dasar dipikirannya hanya ada makanan saja. "Baiklah... ayo kalian semua aku traktir."

"HOREEEEEEEE" sambut para member Super Junior dan SNSD dan langsung masuk ke van yang tersedia kecuali Tiffany yang masih di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa, changi?" mukanya langsung memerah. "Ya oppa jangan menggodaku." katanya sambil mencubit lenganku. "Haha.. ayo kita berangkat.." aku menawarkan tanganku dan dia menolaknya."Sudahlah ayoo." kataku sambil merangkulnya.

Yeay selesai juga FF pertama author sparkin05. Gimana gimana? bagus gak?

Yang udah baca please review yaaa kalo enggak author bakal nangis trus guling-guling gak jelas (?)

Sebenernya sih ini author sparkin08. Karena ke-babbo-an author sparkin05, dia gak bisa ngepost FF-nya. Jadi minta tolong sama author sparkin08 buat nge-post. Ada yang ngerti? Author juga gak ngerti sebenernya :p

Intinyaaaa... author minta para readers yang ganteng-ganteng dan cantik-cantik buat review... ok? GOMAWO :)

TTD

sparkin08


End file.
